1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a novel group of compositions. It more particularly relates to a synergistic grease composition comprising oil, hydroxy-containing soap thickener and borated alkoxylated alcohols, and optionally, phosphorus and sulfur moities.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Borated alkoxylated alcohols have been used in commercial lubricant formulations to provide improvement in lubricity properties. This is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,411, which discloses hydraulic fluids containing such products.
It is known further that borated esters and related borates can be used in other areas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,358 teaches a phenol-aldehyde foamable composition containing a boron compound, e.g. a material formed by reacting boric acid or boric acid with an aliphatic hydroxyl-containing compound. However, so far as is known, no effort has been made to employ borated alkoxylated alcohols in combination with a metal hydroxy-containing soap thickener.